


Doctor Sakazaki

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Partial Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya is excited about Hiyoko joining The Infirmary Staff,but what happens when Hiyoko is shy and reserved will Yuuya be able to help her explore her sexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sakazaki

**Author's Note:**

> There is a photo of Hiyoko in the Infirmary buttoning her dress shirt up,her bra is showing and Yuuya is scratching his head,this story is based on that photo.Everyone appears in their human forms.

Hiyoko Tosaka is a secondary assistant to Iwamine Shuu,She and Yuuya share the duties of keeping the infirmary clean and refilling the many remedies in the infirmary.

 

"Yuuya do you know where the benzene is? I have to refill it" she said shyly. 

 

"Ohh hello mon amie yes it is in the glass cupboard" he opened the cupboard and handed the benzeneto to Hiyoko. 

 

She had finished her duties for today, but there was something she was embarrassed to ask Yuuya about. It killed her because she didn't know if there was something wrong with her or it was natural.Hiyoko thought well since Doctor Iwamine isn't here she might as well ask.

"Uhh Y Yuuya can I ask you about something really private?" 

 

"Of course you can just my height and my weight are classified information so I can't tell you that." Yuuya smiled seductively.

"Okay umm how do I ask this?" Twidling her fingers. "Do you umm know what it's called when your private part feels hot?" Hiyoko looked down and she blushed.

 

"Oh mon amie how mature of you to ask such a thing,it is natural for both guys and girls to feel sexually aroused" sounding like he was very educated on the subject.

 

"Oh okay because I don't know why but I feel sexually aroused right now" 

 

Yuuya was shocked never had he seen Hiyoko like this out of all people,he thought maybe Sakuya would feel that way,considering Sakuya thought sexual things were vulgar and unpleasant.

"Hiyoko would you like me to help you get rid of that feeling?" 

"Y yes please I can't take it anymore" 

 

Hiyoko sat on the infirmary bed with Yuuya he came in closer then he kissed her,Hiyoko's lips tasted of udon because she ate so much of it Yuuya's tongue explored her mouth,eventually Hiyoko kissed back and their tongues started swirling around each others. 

Yuuya started unbuttoning Hiyoko's dress shirt and he started licking the nape of her neck,he found her weak spot which was at the part where her neck and should met,Hiyoko started moaning obviously Yuuya knew what he was doing,he was a great kisser afterall. 

Yuuya finished unbuttoning Hiyoko's dress shirt and now her purple bra was showing,he licked her collarbone and then went down to her breasts he laid her down on the bed she moaned loudly this time. 

 

Suddenly Yuuya heard someone's footsteps from the hallway outside,he knew he had to stop but he couldn't so he continued,just before the door was opened Yuuya stopped licking and sucking Hiyoko's breasts, she sat up trying to reajust herself and turned around sitting on the bed.Doctor Iwamine had walked in the door but he was suspicious,Yuuya was blushing and smiling too much.

"Sakazaki what were you and Hiyoko doing in here?" Interrogating Yuuya. 

Yuuya scratched the back of his head while holding the bird children that Iwamine had been taking care of,"Nothing Doctor Iwamine Hiyoko just wasn't feeling well so she got some rest" Yuuya had to protect Hiyoko if Doctor Iwamine knew what they actually did he would kill them both.

Hiyoko sat behind the curtain on the bed buttoning up her shirt smiling.


End file.
